ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/BOX OFFICE PREDICTIONS: How Many Records Will Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 Break This Weekend?
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 - $128.5 million #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 - $55 million #MegaMind - $16.4 million #Unstoppable - $11.7 million #The Next Three Days - $11.6 million #Due Date - $7.9 million #Morning Glory - $6.8 million #Skyline - $4.1 million #Red - $3.9 million #For Colored Girls - $2.6 million As predicted last week, the final chapter of the super-hero adventure Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 dominated the box office and took the number one spot. But with the long awaited first part of the final chapter of one of the most beloved movie franchises of all-time opening this weekend, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1, its hard to believe that another franchise film won't loose the box office crown to the young magician and his friends. But the question still remains: just how much money can the children of Hogwarts earn this weekend? Predicted to debut at number one this week is the long awaited final chapter of the beloved Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1. The film features returning stars Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Alan Rickman, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Maggie Smith, Helena Bonham Carter, Bill Nighy and Rhys Ifans. Currently the movie has an average rating of a 4.5 on our site. Out of the sixty-five people who have rated the film fifty-three of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 44,000 views. Here is what one of our readers had to say about the new movie: "The most emotionally driven Harry Potter yet and it is certainly an epic." The movie is predicted to earn about $128.5 million in its opening weekend, which would place it fifth on the list of all-time best opening weekends, right behind The Dark Knight, Spider-Man 3, The Twilight Saga: New Moon and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, respectively. Predicted to drop one place from last weekend is the final chapter of the super-hero adventure Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1, which stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Timer, Arthur Walters, Dakota Fanning and Keira Knightley. The film opened to a massive $157 million last weekend under the $250 million production budget, as the second best oepning of all-time behind The Dark Knight, which stars Christian Bale, Heath Ledger, Aaron Eckhart, Maggie Gyllenhaal and Morgan Freeman made $158 million two years ago. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $55 million this weekend. Predicted to drop one place from last week is the new super-hero themed animated family film MegaMind, which stars Will Ferrell (The Other Guys), Tina Fey (Baby Mama), Jonah Hill (Superbad) and Brad Pitt (Troy). While the movie dropped 34.7% last week from its debut the previous week, it was added on five screens for a total of 3,949, earning $7,611 on each for weekend total of about $30 million. In just two weeks the movie has earned around $89.7 million, which puts it a little closer to earning back its entire $130 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $16.4 million this weekend. Predicted to fall one place from its debut last week to number four is the fifth film from director Tony Scott and actor Denzel Washington (Crimson Tide, Man on Fire, Deja Vu, The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3) called Unstoppable. The film is based on the true story of a runaway train in Pennsylvania and also stars Chris Pine (Star Trek), Rosario Dawson (Sin City) and Kevin Dunn (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen). Last week the movie made $7,328 on each of its 3,207 screens for an opening weekend total of $23.5 million, which is not even close to earning back its entire $100 million production cost. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $11.7 million this weekend Predicted to round off the top five this week and drop two places from last week is the is the other new film on the charts, the prison break thriller The Next Three Days. The movie stars Russell Crowe, Elizabeth Banks, Olivia Wilde, RZA, Brian Dennehy and Liam Neeson. Currently the movie has an average rating of a 3.8 on our site. Out of the ten people who have rated the film only four of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 7,000 views. Here is what one of our readers had to say about the new movie: " The movie is good enough to attract both a blockbuster audience and fans of Mr. Crowe." The movie is predicted to earn about $11.6 million in its opening weekend. Predicted to fall in sixth is new comedy from Old School director Todd Phillips, entitled Due Date. The road trip comedy stars an excellent cast of actors including Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man 2), Zach Galifianakis (The Hangover), Juliette Lewis (Natural Born Killers), Michelle Monaghan (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) and Oscar winners Jamie Foxx (Ray) and Alan Arkin (Little Miss Sunshine). While the movie dropped 52.5% last week from its debut the week before, it was added on ten screens for a total of 3,365, earning $4,615 on each for weekend total of about $15.5 million. In just two weeks the movie has earned around $59 million, which puts it very close to earning back its entire $65 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $7.9 million this weekend The rest of the top ten films at the box office this weekend are predicted to look like this: Predicted to fall one place back from its debut last week is the new romantic comedy from Notting Hill director Roger Michell called Morning Glory. The film revolves around the inner workings of a morning talk show and boasts an all-star cast that includes Rachel McAdams (Sherlock Holmes), Harrison Ford (Raiders Of The Lost Ark), Diane Keaton (The Godfather), Patrick Wilson (Watchmen) and Jeff Goldblum (The Fly). Last week the movie made $3,822 on each of its 2,518 screens for an opening weekend total of $9.6 million. But since the film actually opened on the previous Wednesday, it earned $12.2 million for the week, which was still not enough to earn back its entire $40 million production cost. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $6.8 million this weekend Predicted to slip three spots from its debut last week to number eight is the new alien invasion movie Skyline from directors Greg and Colin Strause (Aliens vs. Predator - Requiem). The film stars Eric Balfour (24), Donald Faison (Scrubs), Scottie Thompson (Star Trek) and David Zayas (Dexter). Last week the movie made $4,055 on each of its 2,808 screens for an opening weekend total of $11.6 million, which was enough to earn back its entire $10 million production cost. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $4.1 million this weekend Predicted to fall one place from last week to number nine is the action-comedy Red. The movie is based on the graphic novel by Warren Ellis and stars an all-star cast that includes Emmy winners Bruce Willis (Live Free or Die Hard) and Mary-Louise Parker (Red Dragon), Oscar winners Morgan Freeman (The Dark Knight), Helen Mirren (National Treasure: Book of Secrets), Richard Dreyfuss (Jaws) and Ernest Borgnine (Escape From New York), Oscar nominee John Malkovich (Jonah Hex), Karl Urban (Star Trek), Julian McMahon (Fantastic Four) and Brian Cox (X2: X-Men United). While the movie dropped nearly 42.5% last week from the week before, and was seen in 351 less theaters, it earned $1,728 on each of its 2,878 screens for a weekend total of about $4.9 million. Now in just over a month the movie has made $79.6 million, earning back its entire $58 million production budget and then some. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $3.9 million this weekend. Finally, predicted to drop three spots from last week to number ten is Tyler Perry's (Why Did I Get Married Too?) latest drama, For Colored Girls. The film stars an amazing cast of actresses which includes Janet Jackson (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps), Thandie Newton (Mission: Impossible 2), Kerry Washington (Mother and Child), Anika Noni Rose (The Princess and the Frog), Kimberly Elise (Set It Off), Loretta Devine (Death at a Funeral), Phylicia Rashad (The Cosby Show) and Oscar winner Whoopi Goldberg (Ghost). While the movie dropped nearly 66.6% last week from the week before, it earned $3,064 on each of its 2,127 screens for a weekend total of about $6.5 million. In just two weeks the movie has made $30.6 million, earning back its entire $21 million production budget and then some. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $2.6 million this weekend. Be sure to check out Box Office Beat Down this Sunday to see who is crowned the King of the box office this week and check back here next week for more box office predictions! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 was released November 19th, 2010 and stars Bill Nighy, Emma Watson, Richard Griffiths, Harry Melling, Daniel Radcliffe, Julie Walters, Bonnie Wright, Rupert Grint. The film is directed by David Yates.